Biomon
Biomon is an action-adventure themed first-person shooter by Amuza created for the Nintendomon spinoff series. It was released for the Wii U on May 18, 2014 in Japan and May 19, 2014 in all other regions. The game is in the style of the Bioshock games, however being set in the Pokemon universe inside the city at the core of the Pokemon World, Solste. Plot Overview ''Biomon ''takes place in Solste, a town that is located at the core of the Pokemon world. After surviving the shipwreck of the S.S. Anne, Atticus Abetine finds a secluded lighthouse. Inside the lighthouse, Atticus stumbles upon the entrance to Solste and accidentally enters it. Atticus attempts to escape Solste after Pettit Bruchir imprisoned him within the city. Storyline After the sinking of the S.S. Anne, Atticus Abetine awakes at a lone lighthouse in the middle of the ocean. Inside the lighthouse is an entrance to Solste, a city built in the core of the Pokemon world. When Atticus arrives at Solste, after a little investigating he is knocked unconsicous from the shadows. After awaking, he meets Pettit Bruchir who insists that Atticus can't leave now that he knows Solste exists. After Pettit leaves, a decaying Pokemon trainer appears and attacks Atticus, fortunately Atticus defeats the decaying trainer and Pettit says over Solste's PA system that the remains of other Pokemon trainers may be an obstacle for Atticus. Continuing his search through Solste Threshold, Atticus finds another survivor from the S.S. Anne, Mattias Gerin, who has ventured Solste without being captured by Pettit. He believes the exit to Solste is at the Lava Dome and Atticus and Mattias head for the Lava Dome. The Lava Dome is the place in Solste that is the closest to the core of the Pokemon world. All disposals are kept at the Lava Dome leaving the place a wreck. Once Atticus and Mattias find the exit to Solste, it is broken by Heatran, the embodiment of the planet's boiling core. Atticus defeats Heatran and finds that Heatran has been genetically altered and decides to find out what Pettit is doing to Pokemon so he heads to Pokattack Inc. At Pokeattack Inc, Atticus ambushes Pettit during her experiments and finds that she has been genetically altering Pokemon to give humans Pokemon powers, which is what the Pokattacks are. Atticus is shocked to learn that he has been injecting Pokemon into his blood to give him the Pokattack powers, but is more shocked to find that Pettit is attempting to turn herself into a legendary Pokemon and wreck havoc on the world. Chasing Pettit, Atticus and Mattias come across the Pokemon Museum. Pettit believes that she can get Atticus and Mattias on her side by taking them through the Pokemon Museum and explaining her side of the story. Pettit explains that she can see a future for everyone in Solste, putting the intelligence and morale of a human brain into the power of a Pokemon's body. Unfortunately for Pettit, Atticus and Mattias aren't buying it and Pettit decides to set her first human pokemon subject, her dad who has turned into a Zekrom. After defeating Zekrom, Pettit is infuriated, only wanting acceptance from Atticus and the world but is often rejected from for being a woman. Pettit runs off and Atticus follows her, this time with sympathy for her instead out of hatred. At the Star Altar, Atticus finds Pettit, wanting to be with the stars in the sky she hasn't seen since being forced into building Solste by her parents. Pettit has never felt accepted in her life and was only a pawn for her parents due to her great knowledge. This sudden bout of feelings from Pettit reveals her true form, in that she is actually Uxie, the Pokemon of knowledge. The game ends with Atticus, Mattias and Pettit, or Uxie, leaving Solste, with Atticus revealing his true form of Groudon. Characters *Atticus Abetine *Pettit Bruchir *Mattias Gerin *Heatran *Zekrom *Frances Bruchir *Whitnie Bruchir Locations *Solste Threshold: The entrance to Solste that Atticus stumbles upon after the sinking of the S.S. Anne which introduces the decaying of Solste. Within Solste Threshold is the Captured's Den, Streets of Solste and PokeOrder. *Lava Dome: The Lava Dome is the closest place in Solste to the core of the Pokemon world. It is one of the hottest places in the world. Consists of PokeDisposals where everything is disposed of, *Pokattack Inc.: The creationary lab of the Pokeattacks. Pettit does all her experiments on Pokemon to genetically enhance them and give humans the powers of Pokemon. *Pokemon Museum: The Pokemon Museum is where Solste's history on Pokemon and the future of Pokemon, according to Pettit, is located. *Star Altar: The Star Altar is the home of Pettit Bruchir. She dreams of being with the stars, which are actually the lights on the lighthouse. Gameplay Overview Biomon retains most of the gameplay from the Bioshock games, in which the game is a first-person shooter whilst also using a weapon system known as Pokattack. The game mostly consists of close-quarters shooting unlike Bioshock Infinite's large, outdoor areas. Atticus gains powers and abilities by using Pokeattacks that are found throughout Solste. Atticus can find up to eight different Pokeattacks. Like Bioshock Infinite, Atticus can change Pokeattacks whenever he wants to instead of searching for Gene Banks like in Bioshock. Pokeattacks grant powers such as lightning when using Pikachu, creating crevasses when using Regigigas and teleporting through space when using Palkia, among others. Once Atticus has found Mattias, he will accompany the player throughout the game. Unlike Elizabeth in Bioshock Infinite, Mattias will fight for the player instead of finding ammunition or other useful objects. Enemies Their are many Splicers of Solste in Biomon, however listed are the notorious enemies of Solste who appear is small numbers. *PokeDaddy *Bad Brother *Eeveelutionary *Syndrome *Corrupted Syndrome Weapons *Pistol *Burstgun *Carbine *Chemical Tosser *Machine Gun *Crossbow *Shotgun *Repeater Pokattacks The Pokattack moves use special powers based on Pokemon and can affect enemies as well as the enviroment. Pokattacks are powered up by Ethers. *Pikachu *Kyogre *Regigigas *Palkia *Dialga *Cresselia *Xerneas *Mewtwo Trivia *On the way down to Solste, it is possible to see Rapture in the far off distance. Category:Nintendomon Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossovers Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:BioShock (series)